unl_amofandomcom-20200213-history
UNL AMO Paper Group Wiki
Meeting Info Meetings will be held roughly every other Thursday, from 5-6:30 at Hopcat (in the Haymarket). Paper Listing Below is the list of papers that we have discussed in the past, or will discuss in the following meeting. Everyone please update this section with information about which paper you plan to discuss each week. Do not plan to discuss a paper that you have published yourself. - Meeting 7:Oct 5, 2017 (Guest: Detian Yang) Andrew: Rotational superradiant scattering in a vortex flow https://www.nature.com/nphys/journal/v13/n9/pdf/nphys4151.pdf Nature Physics 13, 833–836 (2017) Colton: Dan: The physics of the creation of the black hole in Interstellar (work done by a now Nobel Prize winner) https://arxiv.org/pdf/1502.03808.pdf Karl: ''' '''Wenchao: Mimic the curved space (☀https://www.nature.com/articles/s41566-017-0008-0''' )' - Meeting 6:Sept 21, 2017 (Guest: Robert Tabb) '''Andrew': Invisibility Laser (Light: Science & Applications (2017) 6, e17035; doi:10.1038/lsa.2017.35) Colton: Carnot efficiency be Damned!!! ( the actual paper) Dan: ☀https://www.nature.com/news/sexual-competition-among-ducks-wreaks-havoc-on-penis-size-1.22648 Karl: '''I'm skipping! '''Wenchao: '''A great paper, Atlmetrics:3032 CRISPR–Cas encoding of a digital movie into the genomes of a population of living bacteria (http://www.nature.com/nature/journal/v547/n7663/full/nature23017.html) - Meeting 5: Aug 31, 2017 '''Andrew: Harvesting electrical energy from carbon nanotube yarn twist (Science Vol. 357, Issue 6353) Colton: Plasma Propulsion (IOP 2009, Vol 42, Number 16) Dan: Physics hero: Harold Edgerton ☀https://edgerton-digital-collections.org Studies in Drop Formation as Revealed by the High-Speed Motion Camera (1937) http://pubs.acs.org/doi/pdf/10.1021/j150385a012 Photographic Use of Electrical Discharge Flashtubes (1946) https://www.osapublishing.org/josa/abstract.cfm?uri=josa-36-7-390 A Rapid-Action Shutter with No Moving Parts (2-20 um exposure time using a magneto-optic shutter, 1951) http://ieeexplore.ieee.org/abstract/document/7255331/?reload=true Karl: '''Ultra-Narrow Faraday Rotation Filter at the Rb D1 Line (https://arxiv.org/abs/1110.2362v1) '''Wenchao: '''Catch wave power in floating nets (http://www.nature.com/news/catch-wave-power-in-floating-nets-1.21426#/ref-link-2) Another interesting paper about surgery from Lancet (impact factor: 44.002). DO NOT read during dinner. (☀http://www.thelancet.com/journals/lancet/article/PIIS0140-6736(17)31807-X/abstract) - Meeting 4: Aug 17, 2017 '''Andrew: Blind Quantum Computing for a Classical Client (Phys. Rev. Lett. 119, 050503) Colton: N/A Harin: 'N/A '''Wenchao: ' Satellite-based entanglement distribution over 1200 kilometers (☀http://science.sciencemag.org/content/356/6343/1140) Ground-to-satellite quantum teleportation (http://www.nature.com/nature/journal/vaap/ncurrent/full/nature23655.html) Satellite-to-ground quantum key distribution (http://www.nature.com/nature/journal/vaap/ncurrent/full/nature23675.html) Long-distance free-space quantum key distribution in daylight towards inter-satellite communication (http://www.nature.com/nphoton/journal/v11/n8/abs/nphoton.2017.116.html) - Meeting 3: Aug 3,2017 '''Andrew: Direct laser writing of complex microtubes using femtosecond vortex beams http://aip.scitation.org/doi/pdf/10.1063/1.4984744 App. Phys. Lett. 110, 221103 (2017) Colton: Dan: Karl: '''Gravity Waves https://physics.aps.org/featured-article-pdf/10.1103/PhysRevLett.116.061102 '''Wenchao: '''The next ten years of X-ray science http://www.nature.com/nphoton/journal/v11/n1/full/nphoton.2016.251.html Funny one: Why humans lost their penis bone. http://www.sciencemag.org/news/2016/12/why-humans-lost-their-penis-bone - Meeting 2: July 20,2017 '''Andrew: Making ice with lasers - Compression Freezing Kinetics of Water to Ice VII (PRL July 11, 2017) Colton: Biodiversity data: https://www.nature.com/articles/s41559-017-0176 Dan: Exploding water droplets using x-ray pulses - ☀https://www.nature.com/nphys/journal/v12/n10/full/nphys3779.html (Nature Physics May 23, 2016) Karl: Chicken - Chicken (Annals of Improbable Research, 2016) I won't be able to make it this week or next. Have fun learning without me. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yL_-1d9OSdk (video for chicken) by Wenchao Wenchao: Exciting stuff: laser plasma black hole: Accelerating Plasma Mirrors to Investigate the Black Hole Information Loss Paradox https://journals.aps.org/prl/abstract/10.1103/PhysRevLett.118.045001 Boring-but-have-to reading: Gamma-ray vortices from nonlinear inverse Thomson scattering of circularly polarized light: https://www.nature.com/articles/s41598-017-05187-2 After club reading: AI for science, THE SCIENCTISTS' APPRENTICE: http://science.sciencemag.org/content/357/6346 - Meeting 1: July 6,2017 Andrew: Optical helices and spiral interference fringes (M. Harris, C.A. Hill, J.M. Vaughan - 1994) Colton: Stock, S., Surzhykov, A., Fritzsche, S., & Seipt, D. (n.d.). Compton scattering of twisted light: Angular distribution and polarization of scattered photons. https://doi.org/10.1103/PhysRevA.92.013401 Wenchao: